1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs. More particularly it relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program that are suitable for predicting labels of contents in active learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, active learning has been employed in order to predict a label (document category, for example) of a content (document, for example) (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104632).
In existing active learning, a content having a low certainty factor regarding a label predicted by a system is selected as a sample, and a user (a person who assigns a label) assigns the content a label (which will be also called a correct label hereinafter), which leads to an efficient prediction performance achieved with the use of a small number of samples.